Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends
by Nyx-Pyrokitty
Summary: This is the first book... done MY way. Draco has a twin sister, who has a best friend... well, just read it. PG-13 for language on my part. HPOC DMOC FWOC GWOC Valentine's Day chapter is up!
1. Introductions All Around

Sorry about the first chapter disappearing. I have no idea how that happened, but I had absolutely NO copy of that chapter saved, so I had to re-write it. It's quite different, so you might want to read it, even if you've already read the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the first part, which is in italics, but I do own Nyx (well, yeah, of course I own myself!). Ame belongs to Rain Tsukino. Please go read her fic(s).**

Anyways, lets begin with the fic!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends

By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once; it was the pale boy form Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley._

_ "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying up and sown the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

_ "Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards._

_ "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_ Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

_ "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more kids than they can afford."_

_ He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_ He held out his had to shake Harry's, but..._

"Draco! Oh, Dracy-kitten! Where are you!?"

Draco sighed, looking annoyed but not angry. "In here, Nyx."

The door to the compartment opened, but Ron nor Harry could see who it was because Draco was in their way.

"You've met Ame, I'm sure," she said with a sweet voice filled with laughter.

"Of course, she DID spend three quarters of the summer with us at the manor, Nyx. Could we talk later? I'm a bit busy right now," Draco sighed again, exasperated.

"Oh, ARE you?" whoever it was shoved Draco out of the way, revealing a girl who looked just like Draco except for her hair and eyes. Her hair was a normal brunet color mixed with lighter and darker browns and a little blonde, the blonde matching Draco's hair exactly, and her eyes were the same exact color as Harry's except they had a bit of caramel brown dusted in them. They widened and sparkled as she grinned when she spotted Harry. "Well, I'll be. Harry Potter." She ran over and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "The name's Malfoy, Nyx Malfoy."

Ron broke out in an all out laughing fit. Nyx smirked knowingly. "Ah, my name's so funny to you, is it? And what's so normal about the name 'Weasley," hmm? No, no, I'm afraid the only people here with normal last names are Harry and Ame."

"What's normal about 'Ame'?" Ron scoffed.

"Um, Ron?" said Harry. "She said LAST NAME!" Ron flushed embarrassedly. "Anyways, what might Ame's last name be? And just who IS Ame?"

"This," Nyx spoke with a flourish, "is Ame." In walked a very pretty girl with green hair ('Wow, is that natural?' Harry wondered) and silver eyes. 

"Konnichi-wa, Maxwell Ame desu." Ame said.

"Does she speak English?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do," Ame scoffed, "or else I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I said, 'Hello, my name is Ame Maxwell.'"

Ron flushed angrily at being talked to as if he were totally ignorant, but Harry stopped him from saying anything by asking, "What do 'Ame' and 'Nyx' mean? They sound really pretty."

Both Ame and Nyx flushed in pleasure. "Ame means 'Rain,' and Nyx means 'Night Goddess,'" Nyx explained. 

"And Draco means 'Dragon,'" Draco threw in, trying to get involved in the conversation. Crabbe and Goyle and long ago left what they found to be a meaningless conversation for the sake of their one love... food. Nyx noticed this and grimaced. 

"We better get going and make sure Crabbe and Goyle don't hurt themselves," She said.

"Hurt themselves? What do you mean?" Harry asked as Ron silently glared at everyone.

"You know, tripping and falling... getting in a fight with the wrong person..." Draco drawled.

"Not to mention doing something that should be against the law for those two to do," Ame smirked.

"What's that?" Draco asked looking confused.

Nyx and Ame shared identical smirks and then said together in a perfect chorus, "THINKING!!!" and laughing together, the left the compartment with a snickering Draco following in their tracks. "Feel free to join us in our compartment if you feel the need, Harry!" Draco called back before the door shut.

Once they left, Ron and Harry started to change into their robes, Ron ranting and raving the whole time. "I don't like them. Not one bit. Especially that Draco. He thinks he's so much better than me. And that Ame. She thinks she's so much smarter than me. And that Nyx. She thinks... thinks... well, I just don't like her!!! She's a Malfoy, and all Malfoy's are evil Deatheaters. I think you should stay away from them Harry. You better, if you know what's good for you."

When Ron said that, Harry saw red. "If I know what's good for me? What do you mean by THAT!? I can make my OWN decisions, thank you very much!"

Ron scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about, Harry. You're a bit ignorant of the world. I guess it's because you grew up with muggles. I think..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Harry hollered, shocking Ron into silence. "Don't you DARE tell me that I'M ignorant! YOU'RE the one who doesn't seem to comprehend the simplest little things, you bloody bastered!!!! That's it, Weasley, I've had it!!! I'm outta here! Good riddance to rubbish!!!!" And with that, Harry stormed off, leaving a stunned Weasley behind him as he searched for the Malfoys and the Maxwell. As he entered their compartment, all three of them grinned up at him."

"So, you decided to ditch Weasley, huh?" Draco smirked.

"Of course. I can't stand people trying to make my decisions for me," Harry said, giving Draco 'the look.' Draco had the grace to flush guiltily.

"Anyways," Ame said with a wide grin, "come sit down!!! Join the party!!!"

And so Harry did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how was that for a first chapter? I really hope you liked the revised version. In my humble (hah!) opinion, it turned out MUCH better. Even better than I expected. NE-Ways, L8er!!!


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Wow! Two chapters in two days! That's a big time record for me! Guess it comes from staying up all night, nothing better than to write. Hey, that rhymes!!! Ne-ways, here's the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends

By: Nyx N. Malfoy, Neko Megami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The train pulled up to the station in Hogsmead (sp?), and the students came pouring out, joking and laughing. Yelling over the noise was Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, hurry up now!"

Harry, Draco, Nyx, Ame, Vincent (Crabbe) and Gregory (Goyle) all hurried over, Draco joking with Ame and Nyx teasing Harry.

"You all righ' there, Harry?" Hagrid asked, which Harry responded to with a grin.

Once they reached the lake, they piled in four to a boat (except for Vincent and Gregory, who were too big to share).

"I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin," Nyx said. "Everyone in my family has."

"I talked to Hagrid about my parents. Me mum was a Slytherin. Me dad was a Gryffindor," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah, me dad went to school with your mum. Said she was the best Head Girl there ever was. Was always at James Potter's throat, Lily Evans was. Wonder how they ever got together," Nyx mused. "Where do you think you'll go?"

"I dunno. Hopefully wherever all of you go."

"Not possible," Ame but in. "There's no way I won't end up in Ravenclaw."

"Oh yeah, I can vouch for that," Nyx said with a playful smirk. "Biggest know-it-all Hogwarts'll ever have."

"Hey!"

At that moment the boats banked, and everyone climbed out. Hagrid led everyone up to the door and knocked sharply three times. The door swung open, and there stood a stern-faced woman.

"The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me," she said to the students. They tromped along until they reached the top of the stairs, and then she turned around to address the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. In a few minutes I will escort you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. If you are sorted into Gryffindor, I will also be your Head-of-House. The Hufflepuff Head-of-House is Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. The Ravenclaw Head-of-House is Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. And the Slytherin Head-of-House is Professor Snape, your Potions teacher."

"Uncle Sevvy!" Nyx whispered excitedly. Draco grinned and nodded. Harry immediately decided to read over his potions book tonight. Might as well make a good impression on his new Head-of-House -- after all, he was sure now that he wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Form a line," Professor McGonagall said. The doors opened, and they followed her in.

(I debated ending it here, but five pages written wouldn't be enough. Besides, in the chapter title I said that this would have the sorting ceremony, and I'm a woman of my word.)

Once they reached the of the room, they saw and old beat up and patched up wizard's hat. The had moved, and then started to sing.

When it finished (I'm too lazy to type up the whole song), Professor McGonagall started calling off names from a scroll.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A young girl with blonde hair walked forward looking nervous. McGonagall sat the hat atop her head, and they waited a moment. Finally...

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

A table on the right cheered, and she ran over grinning. 

"Nervous?" Nyx asked with a grin.

"A little," Harry admitted as Bones, Susan became a Hufflepuff.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"No reason to be nervous. You'll get in whatever house is right for you," Draco smiled.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"RAVENCLAW!!!" the hat screeched after two seconds.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"See ya later," Draco winked as he swaggered up to the stool. Before McGonagall had finished placing the hat upon his head, the hat screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

Draco, not looking a bit surprised, swaggered over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, Nyx!" McGonagall called, then silently groaned. She remembered from the last time Nyx had visited the school with her father what a troublemaker she could be. 'Fred and George better watch her. She's worse than they'll EVER be!'

"SLYTHERIN!!!" Nyx then joined her brother.

"Maxwell, Ame!"

"RAVENCLAW!!! Ame gave Nyx an 'I told you so' glance, to which Nyx responded by rolling her eyes.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

Harry was now sweating. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he ended up in Hufflepuff? He remembered Draco sneering at the idea of being in there."

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry was numb. He absently walked up to the stool, not noticing the comments like "_The_ Harry Potter?" and "_ Potter_, did she say?" McGonagall sat the hat atop his head like she had done to so many others before him.

(I'm going to use the book up until Harry says 'Not Slytherin')

"Hmm..." said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... so where should I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Slytherin, please Slytherin.'

"Slytherin, eh? Yes, yes, perfect. It's all here, inside your head, and Slytherin will lead you on you way to greatness. So, it shall be...

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

Harry grinned widely and rushed over to sit in between Draco and Nyx, not noticing the shocked look he was receiving from the Headmaster, nor the astonished look he was receiving from a certain black-haired professor. 'Well, I'll be. Maybe he'll actually take after Lily instead of that dolt, Potter.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In case you didn't know who that was (How could you not!?), it was Severus Snape. Hehe, I like Sevvy. He reminds me of Hiead from Megami Kouhosei... except Hiead's an albino. *runs off to read Megami Kouhosei fics* L8er!!!


	3. Insults, Reading, and Potions Fun

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy, Neko Megami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Last Time~

_Harry grinned widely and rushed over to sit next in between Draco and Nyx, not noticing the shocked look he was getting from the Headmaster, nor the astonished look he was getting from a certain black-haired professor. 'Well, I'll be. Maybe hell actually take after Lily instead of that dolt, Potter.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I knew you were a Slytherin!" Draco said with a grin.

"Yeah! I mean, how could the son of Lily Evans NOT be in Slytherin?" Nyx asked.

"Some would argue how the son of James Potter could be anywhere but Gryffindor." Draco said with a smirk. "Thank Merlin he's not a Gryffindolt."

"That's WEAK!!!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Gryffindolt!" she said with a smirk. "It should at least rhyme! Like... GRYFFINDORK!!!"

Harry laughed. "Weasley the Gryffindork. No! WEASEL the Gryffindork!!"

"NOW you've got it!" Nyx cheered.

Severus Snape, whom has quite good hearing (as well as the fact that they were talking so loud that they were practically screaming), chuckled lightly. 'Yes, that's Lily's son all right. Best friends with the Malfoys as well as quite a good sense of humor, in my oh-so-humble opinion.'

Albus Dumbledore, however, was reeling. 'Harry in Slytherin. Okay, that doesn't sound too bad. Harry POTTER in Slytherin. Now THEREIN lay the problem. Of course... Severus looks quite pleased about something.' Albus looked over in the direction Severus was just in time to see Harry mischievously smirking in the direction of a certain red-head with a certain blonde and brunet. Immediately, Albus relaxed. 'Now THERE is something normal. A Potter planning a prank. Provided, it's on a WEASLEY, but oh well.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry lay in his bed, reading through his Potions book, quite interested. 'Wow, who would have thought the best way to save yourself from a poison would come from the stomach of a goat? The "Draught of Living Death," eh? Sounds promising. Heh heh heh.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Oooh, I made Harry sound evil there. He sounded too much like me. Oh well.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day their first class was Double Potions with "Uncle Sevvy!" as Nyx called him.

(I'm going to go mostly with the movie with this one, 'cuz Uncle Sevvy sounds cool. But I'm going by memory here, so it's not going to be exact.)

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. As such, I don't expect you to appreciate the subtle art that is potions making, but for those select few..." he snapped his head in the direction of the Malfoys, looking at them for a couple of seconds, then looking at Harry for a little less time."...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Harry and the Malfoy twins looked at each other with eager expressions. Severus looked in the direction of Weasley, who was sniggering with Seamus Finnegan. "Of course, there are those of you that DON'T PAY ATTENTION!!!" (Hey, I did a pretty good job for not seeing the movie in two months. Note to self: watch video nine more times for next chapter. Yes, I am mad, thank you for noticing!!!)

Seamus elbowed Weasley, who jerked up in his seat. 

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Weasley shrugged. 

"You don't know. Lets try again. Where would you find a bezoar?"

Weasley shrugged again. Harry sniggered. Draco looked at him questionably. 

'Those questions are hard! Why's he laughing?'

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Weasley shrugged once AGAIN!

"Pity."

Severus was about to tell the answers when Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood make a sleeping potion so potent it's called the "Draught of Living Death." A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, and also goes by the name of aconite."

Severus as well as the rest of the class looked at him in shock. Suddenly, Severus grinned. "Very food, Mr. Potter. 150 points to Slytherin, for actually cracking a book before coming in here. And 50 points from Gryffindor for talking and not paying attention to the teacher."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Nyx gasped once they left the classroom. "Uncle Sevvy was absolutely delighted!"

"I would prefer," growled a deadly sounding voice, "that you would not call me that where Gryffindors could hear you. Or, as you so eloquently put it last night, Gryffindorks. And Potter?" He growled.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked with a single eyebrow raised while Nyx and Draco blushed.

"Weasel fits him quite well. Keep up the good work."

"Of course, sir," Harry practically purred.


	4. Contests, Nicknames, and Arguments Galor...

This chapter is dedicated to Ame and a VERY INTERESTING *pushes glasses up nose with middle finger (Yes, I do have glasses and that is an inside joke)* conversation we had. Please go read her fics, she's got a great Mosquiton/Sailor Moon Crossover in the works. Her penname is Rain Tsukino.

Another thing I want to dedicate this chapter to is the END OF FINALS!!! *cheers* as well as the fact that when I went into one of my classes after school (running so I wouldn't miss the bus... yes, I ride the bus) my teacher let me see my grade on his finals... I GOT 97%!!! AND THAT'S THE ONLY SUBJECT I DIDN'T STUDY FOR!!! *tosses confetti* Heh heh... Health rocks... too bad I'll probably still have to take it over... getting sick and missing school sucks. Yeah, I get Bronchitis every year, and this bout was abnormally long. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends of your POV) two out of three weeks of it took place during winter vacation. Yes, I was sick on Christmas. How crappy is that? Oh well, better than that time I had the 48 hour stomach flu on my birthday... *grumbles in memory*

One last thing: I've already disclaimed Harry Potter in the first chapter, but I have an adjustment to make:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan, Trunks, or anything else you might associate with Dragonball Z.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We now find ourselves in Potions class with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years. Professor Snape (whom was in the hall talking with Potter and the Malfoy twins) had yet to come in. While waiting, Ame and Hermione were in a very involved conversation.

"It's 'Her-my-oh-nee,' not 'Herm-own-ninny!' I can't BELIEVE people are making that mistake!"

"Hey, yours is an honest mistake! What about mine!? It's 'Ah-may,' not 'Amy!!' And poor Nyx, some people are calling her 'Nieks' when it should me 'Nicks!'"

"Who did that!?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Her Grandmother," Ame responded darkly (That really happened!).

Hermione laughed. "Okay, that's bloody sad when your own family can't pronounce your name correctly."

Just as Ame was nodding in agreement Professor Snape strode into the classroom.

"Open your books and take notes on the first chapter. And I WILL be asking you questions at the end of the class, so DON'T SLACK OFF!!!"

Ame immediately wrote something down on her parchment. 'Contest?'

Hermione responded with an oh-so-eloquent 'Huh?'

'Wanna have a contest? We can see who can raise their hand the fastest and answer the most questions.' Ame looked at Hermione with a wink.

Hermione grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gohan's the best!"

"No way, Trunks rules!"

"Trunk's GAY!"

"Not THAT Trunks, Chibi Trunks."

"He grows up to be gay, too! NOT that I have anything against gays... but Gohan rules supreme!!!"

"Nyx, he's 11 years old..."

"EXACTLY!!! That makes him MY age AND stronger than ALL of the other Z Senshi, INCLUDING Goku!" 

Draco sighed. "What is with you two? All you talk about is Potions and anime."

"Aw, common, Dracy-kitten. Potions is interesting and anime RULES!!!"

"Gotta agree with you there, Nyx," Harry interjected. 

A look of dawning realization come across Nyx's face. "Wait a minute. I just realized that you're the only person I haven't given a nickname to, Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy. Here we go. FYI, it'll end up being something involving cats or in Japanese."

"Why's that?"

"Japanese names are interesting and I love cats. Especially the leader of my kitty army, General Charlie," Nyx said with a grin.

"Umm... huh?"

"Family joke. She's the Cat Goddess, and her cat Charlie is the general of her army of cat 'minions.'" Draco then leered at Nyx. "Too bad he's de-clawed."

"Shaddup, Dracy-kitten. Anyways, to make my thinking up a nickname easier, if you could describe yourself with one work, what would it be?"

"Here we go. It's going to be in Japanese."

"Umm..." Harry thought carefully. He suddenly had flashbacks of all of his report card in Muggle school saying the same thing...

'He's too quiet.'

"I'd have to say... quiet."

"True," Draco immediately said.

"Lets see here... quiet... quiet... oh, now I remember. A male name in Japanese. It means 'The Quiet One.'"

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Kiyoshi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bat's blood!"

"Unicorn hair!"

"Jaguar's claw!"

"Hare legs!!"

"TORTOISE SHELL!!!"

While the two Ravenclaws (Ame and Hermione, respectively) screamed out the answers for their little... 'contest'... Severus Snape, Potions Master, Slytherin Head-of-House, and meanest SOB to ever set foot in Hogwarts since Moldy Voldy himself, sat curled up in the corner of his classroom, rocking back and forth, repeating over and over, "I hate Ravenclaws, I hate Ravenclaws."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening in the Great Hall during dinner, and interesting and rather pointless argument was once again going on at the Slytherin table.

"I still say Gohan is the ultimate best character."

"No way, Nyx. Chibi Trunks is awesome. He's like a miniature Vegeta, only he's less homicidal and more, well, mischievous." 

"You mean Veggy-head, Kiyoshi. And must I once again point out that Chibi Trunks grows up to be GAY!!!"

"Gohan grows up to be a nerd," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a HOT nerd."

Draco glared at them. "Do I once again have to point out how pointless this argument is?"

"Aw, common, lil bro. We're just having some fun."

"Quit calling my lil bro. I'm not your lil bro, I'm your twin bro."

"Yes you are, you're younger by 19 minutes."

"19 minutes, BIG whoop."

"Well, if you didn't want me to comment on it, you should have gotten your ass in gear and found the exit first!"

Draco immediately went red as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Nyx..." A voice growled behind her.

"Hmm..? Oh, Ame, what's up? What are you doing over here? And, um... why are you glaring at me like that?" Nyx squeaked the last part.

"They... took... my... NOODLES!!!!" Ame half growled, half shrieked. 

Nyx gulped. She knew how obsessive Ame was over her noodles. She immediately began looking for an escape, and instead saw the thing that probably saved her life.

"HERE!!" Nyx cried. "You can have some of these! Just sit down here and have some of this. Just... just don't hurt me," Nyx begged.

Ame immediately grinned. "Cool, food."

Nyx rolled her eyes at Harry and grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, that little noodle thing was based on actual events. They sell noodles at school at lunch, and one day they didn't sell them. Ame went nuts. And she took it out on me and a guy named Vincent. Hey, better him than me. Ne-ways, I never did like Vincent. He's owed me $6 for over a year. Heh heh, I've gotta find more excuses to let her loose on him.


	5. Anger, Pranks, and an Important Author's...

Well, Ame's been feeling sick lately, so why don't you mosey on over to her fics and review them? That should make her feel MUCH better, na?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was pissed. And I mean SEVERELY pissed. He had gone and tried to become friends with Potter, but Potter had rejected him... for a MALFOY, no less. And to add insult to injury, Potter had gone and made him look like an IDIOT in front of Snape and the Slytherins! And now his hair was every day becoming a new, more strange color, and he KNEW it had something to do with those 'slimy Slytherins,' as he so eloquently put it. Today it was alternating stripes of vomit orange and puke green. All in all, his first year at Hogwarts was NOT a bed of roses.

"More like a bed of Boggarts," Ron grumbled.

"What ARE you on about this time, Icle Ronniekins?" Fred (or was is George...? For some strange reason only Harry and Nyx could tell the difference between them) said. "No matter. My dear twin brother and I have some studying to do."

"Studying!?" Ron asked in shock. "Since when do you two study!?"

"We're not studying for class," input George (or was it Fred?). "We're trying to figure out how Potter and the Malfoy twins do it."

"Do what?"

"Do that," said Fred (or was it... oh, hell, it's Fred) with a smirk pointing at Ron's hair. Ron scowled and grabbed his stuff and make his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Think Weasel's starting to get annoyed yet?" Kiyoshi (he will be referred to by that from now on unless being talked to/about by someone other than Nyx and Draco) asked with a wide smirk.

"Probably, red heads are more prone to bad tempers, though at the moment he only had the temper, not the hair," said Draco with a laugh. "He'll blow up any day now."

"Hopefully in Uncle Sevvy's class so he can take points away!" exclaimed Nyx happily.

"Where DID you learn those charms, Kiyoshi?" Draco asked with interest. "I'm pretty sure that's above third year work!"

"Eh, I found them in a book in the library. I used a copying charm on that page and practiced all night. Now it comes relatively easily."

"I'm not surprised you're so good at charms, Kiyoshi," Nyx said. Kiyoshi and Draco gave her questioning looks, and she quickly explained. "Daddy told me that your mum was the best charms pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. It must be in your blood."

"I see. Well, lets go down to dinner, I'm starved."

Draco and Nyx gave him nods of agreement and they headed down once they got there, they spotted a head that was orange and green, and they snickered. Suddenly, Kiyoshi got an idea and almost doubled over with laughter at the thought. It was pretty advanced magic, but he knew that he could do it, he had done it to his luggage for practice after all. Holding his wand in his pocket and muttering the words under his breath, he concentrated on what he wanted to happen. This didn't go unnoticed by the Malfoys nor a certain Head-of-House, whom sat up straighter in his chair in order to enjoy the show which he was guaranteed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rom was innocently eating his dinner when the whole Great Hall suddenly went silent. He looked up, confused. He then saw that they were all looking at him. Then, starting with a few snickers and growing steadily, the Great Hall erupted with laughter. Ron's confusion soon melted away, and realization dawned upon him. He forced his older brother Percy, whom instead of laughing looked horrified, to transfigure a napkin into a mirror, and then with baited breath, looked into it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nyx: Oh, man, I SO want to end it there. that would be my first cliffhanger EVER!!! (Not to mention that while I write this I am at a public Laundromat, and people are giving me funny looks because every time someone tries to read what I'm writing over my shoulder, I start to scream at them. The sad part is I think they'd look at me stranger if they were able to read what I'm writing. Eh, non-fanfiction readers/writers are very strange to me. As I am strange to them.)

Yuki: ... Do you WANT to be locked up in your soul room?

Nyx: You wouldn't. You KNOW I'm claustrophobic.

Yuki: I might not, buy Ame'll find some way to.

Nyx: Umm... HEY!!! But she won't be able to until she comes back to school! And by then I'll probably have the next chapter up!

Yuki: Then go ahead. I won't be responsible for the consequences.

Nyx: Okay... I'm not even going to continue this until I get more reviews. I mean, so far Ame's the ONLY PERSON to review this thing. It's... it's... INJUSTICE!!!!! (I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Chang Wufei. I don't know who DOES, but I know that I don't)

Yuki: ...Shaddup.

Nyx: No.

Yuki: ...Anou ...anou... Omoe o Korosu. [Translation: ...Umm ...Umm... I'm going to kill you] (I don't own Yuy Heero either)

Nyx: Once again, you wouldn't. Ne-ways, please review, and all flames will be pointedly ignored. Ja ne, minna-san!!!! [Translation: Bye, everyone!!!!!]


	6. Results and Aftermath

Nyx: Hello? Anybody? Is anyone there? Hello!? God dammit, get me the f**** out of here now! I'm f***ing claustrophobic here!!!! Ame? Yuki!? I... I've got the next chapter ready to type up, just LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!

Disembodied voice through the door: About time, Nyx.

*The door opens to reveal...*

Nyx: Why'd you have to do that, Ame? You know my writing sucks when I'm panicked. 

Ame: No I don't, I've never read your writing when you're panicked, but I get the feeling I'm about to.

Nyx: Yes. Yes, you are. Now, where's Yuki?

Ame: Hiding, afraid of what you're going to do to her for not protecting you.

Nyx: My yami's a smart girl. Ne-ways, as you can tell, Ame got better before I got the next chapter up. *sigh* Well, here it is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends

By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy, Neko Megami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time:

_ Ron was confused for a moment and then realization dawned upon him. He forced his older brother Percy, whom instead of laughing looked horrified, to transfigure a napkin into a mirror, and then with baited breath, looked into it._

Ron sat stock still, just staring at his reflection. His hair was silver and green ('Slytherin colors! My hair is in SLYTHERIN COLORS!!!!!') and his forehead looked as if someone had painted the words 'Gryffindork' upon his head in red paint. Slowly, calmly, he placed the mirror down, smiled at everyone...

and promptly fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nyx: There, I continued it. I'll stop there... *Dodges killer Purple Penguin minions sent by Ame (inside joke)* Hey, I thought Tai's rock army destroyed them (another inside joke)!!!!! *sigh* Okay, okay, I'll continue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh my Merlin, that was priceless!!! Harry made Potter's pranks in SEVENTH YEAR look like CHILD'S PLAY!!! He's definitely got the same wicked devious streak as Lily. Heh, I can still remember all of those times she threatened to fix Black. The worst part is, I think she would have done it.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kiyoshi and the Malfoy Twins were laughing so hard tears were literally running down their faces.

"M... Merlin, that was the best damn prank I've ever seen in my life!!!!!" Nyx sobbed.

"Hahahahahaha!! And that's saying something, she's the prank queen!!"

"Well, if I'm prank queen, Kiyoshi's prank GOD!!!!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Kiyoshi said with an Elvis accent. When the twins laughed harder, he looked at them in disbelief. "You understood that joke?"

"Y... yes!" Nyx choked between laughter.

"Mum is a major fan," Draco explained.

"Ah, I see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Great Hall was finally settling down, and Dumbledore was surveying Harry with a sparkle in his eye.

'Well, it looks like Harry's gone into the family business. Though, granted, Harry is much more powerful and mischievous than James was. Hopefully Harry will continue to apply himself to his classes as much as he must have applied himself to that prank.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor McGonnnagal felt torn between three emotions; shock, for she still had not gotten over Harry getting sorted into Slytherin, anger, for pulling such a mean prank on a fellow student, and, shockingly enough, pride for his being able to cast such a hard and complicated not to mention previously thought to be impossible for a first year spell without attracting too much attention. 

'I'm going to have to watch Mr. Potter. It seems he'll be able to easily overpower the Weasley Twins when it comes to pranking.' She then heard Ms. Malfoy's words. 'Yes, he's a 'Prank God' indeed.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Merlin," Fred (or was it... eh, lets not go through that again) breathed in awe.

"I think it's time to call an allegiance with Potter before WE'RE on the butt end of one of his jokes," George said, looking defeated.

"Indeed, brother mine. It seems our dreams of being world rulers in pranks will never come to fruitation. Ah, well. Maybe Potter'll help us improve."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nyx: Okay, I got the idea for the part with Lily threatening to fix Sirius from the fanfic called "To See A Falling Star" by Lady Foxfire. Sorry I haven't gotten around to reviewing it, but I've kinda been LOCKED IN A ROOM FOR ALMOST A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grumbles* Ah, well, I should have gotten some reviews while I've been away. *Looks to see how many reviews she has on this fic* ARRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! THREE!? THREE!?!?!?!?!?!? Aw, common, people! I KNOW you can do better than THAT!!! Please, I live for my reviews, I have no life outside of this computer, my anime videos and manga, and my Harry Potter books! Please added some joy to my pathetic existence.

Yuki: What about me and your friends?

Nyx:...Yuki... *growls dangerously*

Yuki: *gulps* ... coming out of hiding was stupid, wasn't it?

Nyx: *Nods and brandishes an Egyptian sacrificial knife*

Yuki ...eh... aibou... what are you going to do with that?

Nyx:...Heh... heh... *advances with knife*

Yuki:... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away with a psychotic Hikari running cackling after her*


	7. Herbology, Evil Plants, and New Friends

Yes, it's been a while, but the plot bunnies decided to run off and hide. Now I have some more, in the form of my friends at school. Yes, I did read that little review about all of the jokes being only ones that my friends would understand. And you know what? I am a very spiteful person. So, instead of taking out all of my jokes and in thus ruining the entire foundation of this fic, you know what I'm going to do. That's right! There are going to be TWICE as many inside jokes from now on, if not MORE!!! And I resent the fact that you've called Kiyoshi a 'Gary Stu' considering the fact that this fic is only 6 chapters in, and I haven't really gotten a chance to establish all of his flaws. That's right, honey, he's going to have flaws, just like every NORMAL PERSON does, thank you very much. Yes, I do understand that I sound very callous in this author's note, but I have not been having a fun personal life at the moment. My dumb-a** ex-boyfriend has been making problems, mainly with the fact that he won't give me my personal propriety back (Yes, Tao, I AM talking about you! Give me back my damn manga, and give me Ame's movie!!!), I've got a herniated disk, disk L5-S1 according to the orthopedist, my grades have been dropping because of my missed time in school because of my aforementioned back troubles, and my legs are KILLING ME because of my physical therapy, NOT to mention that I'm gaining back the 11lbs that I lost because of the stupid medication the doctor prescribed, AND a few weeks ago I had to get a root canal, and I'm still waiting for approval to get a crown put onto that tooth, NOT to mention while I'm writing this I have testing... frankly, you're getting off easy, "Annchen"!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends  
By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy, Neko Megami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kiyoshi scowled as he and the Malfoy twins left the hospital wing, Draco was sniggering softly as Nyx giggled insanely, causing Kiyoshi's scowl to deepen.

'Stupid bloody plant. Why me? Why not that accident-prone Gryffindork, Longbottom? Arrghh... I will FOREVER HATE HERBOLOGY!!!'

*5 Hours Earlier*

"Welcome, class, to Herbology," sang Ms. Sprout. "Today you're in for a treat. You see, I usually save this for the second year and up, but it should be alright!"

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Kiyoshi thought.

"We're going to be working with... MANDRAKE!!!"

'Oh... oh boy... Manticora... not fun... not fun AT ALL!!!'

"Mandrake..." Nyx said softly. "She's introducing us to mandrake..."

"What's wrong with that?" Draco asked."

"Wrong? Wrong?! NOTHING'S WRONG!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Nyx shrieked excitedly, then said thoughtfully, "I wonder if anyone will die..." She snickered, an insane look in her eyes while she pondered the possibilities. "I hope it's Weasel," she muttered maliciously. Both Draco and Kiyoshi rolled their eyes. Ms. Sprout interrupted any further conversation.

"Now, who can tell my something about mandrake?"

Kiyoshi's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Mandrake, or Manticora, is a plant which is a human-like creature below ground with leafs above the ground like hair. It is quite dangerous, however. It's cry is fatal to all who hear it."

"Correct, Mr. Potter! 25 points to Slytherin. Now, their cries can't kill you yet because they're just seedlings. However, it CAN render you unconscious for a very long time. So, we will be using..." she reached behind to pull out... "...earmuffs."

'Oh, yeah, a really bad feeling about this,' Kiyoshi thought as he reached out to grab a pair. The pair he picked up looked questionable, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

"Alright, put them on, then!" Ms. Sprout said, and they did so. Kiyoshi didn't notice that his were a bit loose. Ms. Sprout then reached over, grabbed the leafs, and pulled. With the mandrake's first cry, Kiyoshi felt faint, and then with a single uttered "Oro?"... things went black.

*Back To The Present*

'Stupid bloody earmuffs. My God, I'll NEVER hear the end of this!!! Why?! WHY?! Doshite!?!?' Kiyoshi immediately froze. 'Oh, man, Nyx is DEFINITELY rubbing off on me. I'm speaking in Japanese for Merlin's sake!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Slytherin Common Room, 8:35 PM*

"Hey, Dracy-kitten, guess what?" Nyx said with a pained face, the kind of pain you get from holding back screams of joy.

"...What..?" Draco asked nervously.

"Guess who's coming to Hogwarts," she sang.

Fear entered into his eyes. "Who?!" he demanded.

"Varen and Xiang!!!" she shrieked and then cackled insanely. Draco grumbled.

"Great, Ms. Talks-A-Lot and Ms. Stalks-A-Lot. What a way to brighten my day."

"Oro?" Kiyoshi asked, totally lost.

"Oh, you've never met Xiang and Varen, have you? They're a couple of my childhood friends, Xiang Ryu Chang and Varen Ravenclaw. Now we just need Kyo..." Nyx trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.

"What did he mean by 'Ms. Talks-A-Lot and Ms. Stalks-A-Lot'? Kiyoshi asked, then his eyes widened when Nyx's words fully processed. "And did you say Varen RAVENCLAW?!"

"Yes, she did. Varen is Rowena Ravenclaw's only living descendent. And Ms. Talks-A-Lot, A.K.A. Xiang, is actually worse than Nyx. She won't shut up..."

"And 'Ms. Stalks-A-Lot,' who normal people," Draco snorted, "call Varen, is Dracy-kitten's own personal stalker!!!"

Kiyoshi sighed. 'Great, more psychos. Nyx and Ame are enough.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Boy's Dorm, 5:09 AM*

"DRACO!!!" Nyx shrieked.

"What?!" he snapped, glaring at her sleepily, his hair sticking up on one side of his head.

"Unnnng... oro?! Kiyoshi started in shock when he saw Nyx as he woke up. "What are you doing in the BOY'S DORM!?!?!?" he shrieked.

"Eh, shaddup, Kiyoshi. Draco, they're arriving today!!!"

"Who?" he asked, looking confused.

"Varen and Xiang, of course!!!" she crowed, then started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Joy..." he said sarcastically.

"This ought to be interesting..." Kiyoshi muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Great Hall, 8:45 AM*

"Oh... my... god..." both Ame and Nyx muttered at the same time.

"Hi Ame, Nyx!" cried a girl with closed eyes (think Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi) and short red and white hair with tow long strands hanging down form behind each ear.

"KYO!!!" Nyx shrieked as she shot forward and glomped the girl, sending them both flying out into the hall and out of everyone else's sight. Ame, Xiang, and Varen followed, Ame greeting the others a bit more calmly. Then, after a few minutes of hugging her... she smacked her upside the head. "Jeez! You couldn't even tell us you were coming, could you?! Well, you BETTER have brought me a present!"

"Gomen, gomen. And yes, I DID bring you a present." She pulled out a box of chocolates. "Hope you like... white."

"SUGOI!!! Arigato!!! Anyways..." she then turned and glomped Xiang. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!!!

"I missed you too!" Xiang laughed enthusiastically, her black eyes shining through her fiery red hair.

"And what about me?" asked a soft-spoken voice behind her. Nyx squealed. "Varen!!! I missed you also, OF COURSE! How are Cloak and Dagger?"

Varen grinned and flicked a few strands of white hair out of her yellow eyes. Unfortunately, they fell right back. She sighed, exasperated. "They're doing good. They're up in the Ravenclaw dorm. How's General Charlie?"

"Ah, how know how he is. He's lazing about in the Slytherin dorms, loving Hogwarts already. All the girls in my dorm love cats, so they're spoiling my lil bishie. Hey, that comment about the Ravenclaw dorms reminds me," she put her hands on her hips. "What houses are you all in?" she demanded

"Ravenclaw, of course," Varen answered.

"Same here," Xiang sang (heheh, I love how that sounds!!!).

"And I'm with Dracy and you in Slytherin," Kyo grinned.

"Good!" cried Nyx. "That means that Uncle Sevvy won't mind if you guys," she pointed at Varen, Xiang, and Ame, "join us in the Slytherin dorms sometime. You know how Uncle Sevvy is, no Hufflepuffs or Gryffindorks in the dorms, common room, or anything else Slytherin." Both Xiang and Varen smiled and Ame giggled. "So, whaddya say? How 'bout a sleep-over in the Slytherin dorms? Tomorrow's Saturday, so you don't have to worry about being too tired for classes."

"I'm game," Xiang (I did it again!) giggled.

"Me too! I"ll be able to spend some quality time with Dracy, too!" Varen said softly yet enthusiastically.

"Once again, joy..." Draco drawled as he stalked in.

"Dracy!" cried Varen, immediately clinging onto his arm.

"Hello again, Ms. Stalks-A-Lot," he sighed.

"It's been too long!" she said.

"Not nearly long enough," he muttered.

As Kiyoshi walked in, Xiang started talking.

"Hey, Dracy I missed you too, and you too Nyx, and of course you, Ame. The train fide here was horribly boring because there was no one to prank except for them, and i wouldn't prank then, at least, not without any witnesses. Hey, you must be Harry Potter, A.K.A. Kiyoshi, Nyx has told me all about you in her letters, it's nice to finally meet you." She said all of that VERY fast all in one breath. 

Kiyoshi blinked owlishly. Draco was looking towards the heavens for divine interference, and when it didn't happen, he glared at the sky and said, "Fine, I don't like you either." he then turned to the amused Xiang. "Hello again, Ms. Talks-A-Lot. Without you here, things have been... quiet. I'm going to miss it." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, but Xiang heard it.

"Oh, Draco, without you, things have actually been FUN!!!" she laughed. The others all laughed with her, including Kiyoshi.

"so, let's go to the Slytherin common room," Ame said, then started. "Oh, can Hermione come, too? She and I have really started getting along. It'll be fun!!!" she chirped.

"Sure! Nyx cried, then, speaking perfectly in sync, both Xiang and Nyx cried...

"LET'S **PARTY!!!**"


	8. Torturing DracyKitten Is Fun Says I!

Okay, it's finally out. Chapter 8 of HPCF by yours truly. First I'll get on with thanking my ONLY TWO REVIEWERS. (grumbles angrily).

Thanks to:

Varen: Yes, I FINALLY finished, so you can finally STOP BOTHERING ME (heheheh, j/k of course)!!!!!!! I'm glad you like this so much, at least SOMEONE DOES!!!!!! *once again grumbles about the lack of reviewers* Sorry for taking so long on this chappie, but I had writer's block, just like I told you at summer school. To my great amusement I figured out the day I finished this chapter what my TRUE inspiration for writing fanfiction is: procrastinating on school projects. Yep, I was supposed to be working on my Pearl Harbor report when I finished this, so now I've got about ONE DAY to do the stupid thing. *curses her own stupidity for being not only the Fire Cat Goddess, but also the Procrastination Goddess* Well, I guess I'll see ya in at lunch tomorrow. I'll probably put this up during class when I finish my work under the pretense of working on my report. *Realizes that she's now going to procrastinate again, but decides 'To hell with it!'*

evil vegeta is our king: Give me some info on your character and I'll try and fit you in somewhere. Send your information to my via e-mail, not by review. Here's what I'll need (this goes for anyone else who wants to appear in here somewhere, but I can't guarantee anything more than something like someone in the halls or someone walking up to someone):

Character's Full Name:   
Character's Nickname (if he/she has one):   
Character's age:   
Character's Gender:  
Character's House:  
Character's Likes (portraying to people/animals):  
Character's Loves (portraying to people/animals):  
Character's Dislikes (portraying to people/animals):  
Character's Personality:  
Looks:

And if your character has a pet:

Pet's Name:  
Pet's Species: (ie: Cat, owl, toad, snake, ect)  
Breed: (ie for cat: Longhair, calico, ect)  
Personality:   
Looks:

And now, HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends  
By: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy, PyroNeko Megami

* * *

~*Slytherin Common Room, 8:30 P.M.*~

Nyx had a maniacal gleam in her eyes as she rummaged in her black and indigo (My absolute FAVORITE COLORS!!!!) bag, getting everything ready. Once everyone saw the aforementioned gleam they all did a very intelligent thing... slowly backed away. 

'You don't suppose... no, she couldn't be that high off of the chocolate YET!' Kyo thought nervously.

"Oh, Dracy-kitten!" Nyx sang happily in a high sort of way.

"Ye....Yeeees?" he drawled out with barely suppressed fear.

"Would you like the rest of these delicious white chocolates Kyo-Chan gave me this morning?" she asked sweetly.

'Oh thank Kami-sama!!!' was the shared thought of everyone..... except for Hermione, of course, who's thoughts were more along the lines of 'Oh thank Merlin!!!"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," said Draco eagerly, who's only thought was getting the chocolates away from the psychotic chocoholic before she got dangerous.

"Here you go!!!" she said brightly. Draco took the box from her, feeling nervous as he noticed how light the box was.

'Okay, damage control check. Time to see how bad the situation is...." he peered into the box to see how many chocolates were left.....and his eyes widened in horror when he saw only two chocolates remained from the 3 pound box. 'Oh....oh no.....NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!' He showed the results to a certain green-haired girl, who 'Eeeep!!'ed in terror. 

Xiang, on the other hand, cackled insanely. 'Ooooooh, this is gonna be FUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!' She mentally sang.

Kyo, Kiyoshi, and Hermione's eyebrows twitched anxiously while Varen was too preoccupied with cuddling the annoyed and scared Draco's arm to notice.

(Heh, doesn't that image fit the piccie you drew, Varen? For the peeps who want to see it, sometime soon I should have a webpage up devoted to this fanfic. When I get it up I'll put up a notice on this fic to let you know. It'll have some profile pics for almost every new character in here.... I say 'almost' because I don't have one drawn and colored for myself yet.)

"Alright, minna, lets get started! What do we want to do first? We can play 'I Never,' '10 Minutes in Heaven,' 'Spin the Bottle,' or even 'Truth or Dare!'" Nyx said enthusiastically.

"Er....I've never heard of some of those," Hermione said timidly.

"Oh, of course!!! Well, in 'I Never' everyone has a goblet of something to drink, usually alcoholic, but since we're all under-aged, we'll have to settle for some Butterbeer I got my paws on thanks to Daddy. We sit in a circle, and one at a time we state something we've never done. And if someone in the circle HAS done that, they have to take a drink from the goblet. You don't have to drink the whole glass in one swipe, but try and take more than just a sip. We just keep going in a circle until.... well..... usually the game would end when someone gets totally plastered and passes out (at least, that's how I THINK it goes). But I guess we can stop when we think we've embarrassed someone enough. At least... embarrassed them enough with THIS GAME.

IN '10 Minutes in Heaven' you put everyone's name onto a bunch of pieces of paper, and then you randomly pick out two names at a time, and the two people who are picked out have to go into a closet ALONE together for 10 minutes, hence the name '10 Minutes in Heaven.' Also..."

Before she could continue, Draco interrupted. "Hey, sis, don't you think in order to play '10 Minutes in Heaven,' or 'Spin the Bottle,' we need more guys? I mean, we've only got two, the rest of you are girls. Of course, I don't think Kiyoshi would mind, and I DEFIANTLY wouldn't mind, but..." before he could continue, Nyx had slammed him upside the head with her 'Awesome-Fantastic-Supercalifradilisticexpialidotious-Non-Stick-Frying-Pan-Of-Doom™ (I don't own Chichi from Dragonball Z, nor do I own her wonderful deadly cooking utensil... I just borrow it from time to time. *winks*). Every girl in the room looked smug, except for Hermione, who looked smug, yet shocked.

"Er... isn't it a bit dangerous to hit him so hard on the head with that kind of thing? He could get a concussion or something," she said, not sounding as worried as she probably should have been.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout the Hentai over there. He'll be fine. Anyways, he IS semi-correct on something there..." she sounded very hesitant to admit that fact, "so I guess '10 Minutes in Heaven,' and 'Spin the Bottle,' are out. Er, Hermione, you DO know how to play 'Truth or Dare,' right?" she asked, looking nervous.

Hermione rolled her eye and nodded. "I'm not a TOTAL no-brainer. Otherwise I wouldn't have ended up in RAVENCLAW."

"Alright, good. Now, lets get started with one of the games," Nyx said. "First..." she trailed off, looking deviously at the unconscious Draco. "Hey, Varen... did you bring any nail polish?"

Varen looked at Nyx with an inquisitive eyebrow raised, and when their eyes met, understanding passed between them. Varen pulled out a HUGE suitcase and opened it to reveal... over 1,000 different nail polish colors! "Take your pick," she said, then commenced with The Naga Laugh™ (I do not own The Naga Laugh™ from the anime _Slayers_. However, I AM beginning to think Varen might with how good she is at it....*sweatdrop*) "Oooohooohoooohoooo!!!" 

Nyx had an almost insane sparkle in her eye. 'Ooooh, I'm gonna have some fun tonight!!! And Ame, Xiang, Kyo, Hermione, Kiyoshi, and Varen are going to help me!' She then proceeded to give Varen instruction on what to do and lead everyone else upstairs to the boys' dorm. "Ya know what? We can play the games later. Right now I have far more entertaining ideas," she giggled evily. 

Xiang grinned. 'I KNEW this was going to be fun!!!' 

At that moment Varen caught up with them. "Mission accomplished, ma'am!" she said brightly and saluted.

"Perrrrrrrfect," Nyx said slyly, then started humming a tune. That immediatly got other people started. Soon, everyone except for Hermione and Kiyoshi were singing.

"P-A-R-T-Y, party hardy 'till the elves get high!" 

'I can't believe this is the only song we know," thought Varen.

'I can't believe this is the only song they know," thought Kiyoshi (I do not own that song nor do I own those lines. They are from the anime _Those Who Hunt Elves_).

Finally they reached the boys' dorm, where Nyx ran over to Draco's wardrobe. She then pulled out a pair of Draco's boxers and cloned them enough times to be able to distribute them to every girl in the school. She then did exactly that, distributing each one with a note attached. The note said:

_Hey baby! Hope you enjoy these!!_

and was left unsigned. Ame looked at the note with a raised eyebrow. "Only Nxy would clone her brother's monogrammed boxers. I hope there isn't any spooge on them."

When Ame said that Nyx smacked her upside the head with a blush staining her cheeks. "Ame!!! Jeeze, that's freakin disgusting. SOMEONE'S been watching a lil too much _South Park _(I don't own)!" Ame grinned in agreement.

Varen was looking overjoyed at the fact that she would soon be receiving a pair of Draco's boxers, Xiang and Kyo were both doubled over and wheezing with laughter, tears rolling down their faces, and Kiyoshi was looking like Christmas had come early, and was practically bouncing on the spot with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Now that you've read (which you must've if you're reading this. If not, shoo! Shoo! Go to the top of this page and read the whole thing!), please Review! Pwese? *kitty-kat eyes, with lower lip sticking out* I'll love ya forever. *notices no one reviewing and abandons all pretenses of sweetness* Dammit, go review NOW!!! **_I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. HALLOWEEN!

It's done! It's finally done! And not a day too soon! The Halloween edition of HPCF is ready for you're reading pleasure! Enjoy! 

Thanks to the following people for reviewing: 

Varen (Glad you like it, hope you like this chappie too!)   
Simon (Ahh! You reviewed TWICE! I love you! Heh, don't worry, I'm quite the opposite of angry, and I'm glad you're enjoying this! About Harry's name, I do understand that I can be confusing, but I just had always wanted to call him that, so... and I know there's also a lot of Anime/Manga stuff, but what can I say, I'm obsessed! *laughs nervously* I know I'm horrible at describing scenes, I'm always too interested in describing the characters than the surroundings. I'm working on it though! I do realize that the disclaimers might be annoying, but I just can't resist putting in those little quips! I'm utterly surprised at you saying innocent in any way related to me considering I'm probably one of the LEAST innocent of all of my friends, but hey, I'll take it as a compliment. And to answer your question, they are still 11, first years, all except for the Weasley twins, of course, who are 13. Don't worry, you haven't offended me a bit! Tankies for visiting the site! Yeah, he is kinda cute, but he's still annoying, and personality before looks! Heh, my mum said the same thing to my best guy friend when he said that Oliver was pretty good looking [drools at memory of Oliver in the infamous black turtleneck]. OH NO, WE'VE GOT A HUFFLEPUFF IN OUR MIDST!!! *runs for cover* Eheheh, none of my friends are Hufflepuffs, so consider yourself officially the first Hufflepuff I've ever met! *ducks from the meaness of the quote* I WROTE, I WROTE!!! SEE?! *points to the story* Ne-ways, Ja ne!)   
Xiang (Glad you like it! But... *runs shrieking* NOT THE CLOSET! PLEASE NOT THE CLOSET!)   
Flying-piggy-123 (Glad you like it!)   
SayianSeker88 (*Bows* Arigato!).

* * *

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends  
By: Nyx Nitchu Malfoy, PyroNeko Megami

* * *

It had been about a month since the party in the Slytherin Dungeons, and Draco was still not talking to Nyx, Kiyoshi, Varen, Kyo, or Xiang. He would talk to Ame... but with what he says, I think she'd prefer the silent treatment. However, The Slytherins and Ravenclaws had called a bit of a truce with some of the Gryffidors, those Gryffindors being Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, and Fred&George Weasley. However, Hufflepuffs were still on the top of the 'to prank' list, along with all of the Gryffindors that hadn't joined the truce, especially Ron Weasley. Even Fred&George had joined in pranking him, much to his horror and the Slytherins' and Ravenclaws' delight. Finally, about a week before Halloween, Nyx... asked... everyone to meet her in the Dungeons. 

"Alright, Halloween's coming soon, and the Hogwarts Halloween parties SUCK according to Daddy, so with Uncle Sevvy's permission, I'm holding my own party in the Dungeons. The theme is 'Favorite Anime Couples.' The couples can be Cannon AND non-Cannon, your choice. And Kiyoshi..." she looked at the boy with a threatening look, "you ARE going to be my date, NO ARGUMENTS ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiyoshi pouted. "But... but you're gonna wanna go a Gohan and Videl! I HATE Gohan!!!"

Nyx glared back. "TOO BAD!!! THAT'S THE ONLY COUPLE... I... like..." she trailed off thoughtfully, then grinned evilly. She grabbed Kiyoshi and dragged him into the Boys' Dorm, mumbling about Draco's hair gel and sending home for uniforms. Everyone watched with mild humor and sympathy for the boy.

Draco looked at Ame. "I hate Pansy. I will NOT go with Ms. Talks-A-Lot or Ms. Stalks-A-Lot. Father would kill me if I went with the Muggleborn Granger. That leaves you. I'm still pissed at you, but oh well. You go with me?" He gave her a look like 'don't you DARE say no!' 

Ame looked at Draco with some shock and confusion, but nodded knowing that if she did say no, Draco would either kill her or something far worse. Plus the fact that if she did say no, the girls would be on murderous rampage to get Draco to go with them. She had no choice, Draco was still her friend, and she didn't wish the other fate on him. "Alright, why not? But I get to decide what we go as!"

He looked at her with suspicion. "You're not gonna try to embarrass me, are you?"

She grinned at him. "Would I do that?" He glared at her in response. "But seriously, no, I won't."

"Fine then."

All of the girls in the room glared at her for getting asked by him. Ame smirked evilly.

"Yeah, you'll make a good Inuyasha. And I'll be Kikyo!"

"Oh Merlin, Fine, just shut up!" he snapped.

"I love you too, Dracy-kitten!" She sang.

Varen surveyed them with an evilly knowing smirk on her face, plotting Ame's downfall.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_ There is going to be a Halloween party in the Slytherin Common Room on the 31st, and I need some supplies for my and my date's costumes. Please send the following;_

_~ Typical blue Japanese sailor style girl's school uniform with the skirt reaching about knee-length (the one hanging in my closet that I use for Cosplay)_

_~A green Japanese boy's school uniform (just ask Yuki, she'll know what I'm talking about) _

_~Boy's white tennis shoes (the ones that change to fit all shoe sizes because I don't know his shoe size)_

_Thank you very much. Send Daddy my love!_

_With all my love,_

_ Nyx Nitchu Malfoy_

Nyx read the letter over again, just to make sure she hadn't left anything out, and then rolled it up and sent it with her father's owl, Hiead. The owl, who she had picked the name for her father because of who he reminded her of, was snowy-white with red eyes, and seemed to always be looking disdainfully at everyone. 

"Please take this to mum, okay Hiead?" she said softly. He hooted in return.

* * *

"How the HELL did you convince me to wear this?!"

"Aw, you know you like it, Dracy!!!"

Where a day ago stood a girl with green hair and silver eyes in a normal Ravenclaw's school uniform now stood a girl with long black hair and black eyes wearing a red priestess outfit. Likewise, where the day before stood a boy with short slicked-back platinum-blonde hair and grey eyes now stood a boy with long still-platinum-blonde hair that covered his ears with dog ears on the top of his head and yellow eyes wearing a red jacket and red pants and a necklace that seemed to be Native American in design. 

A girl with long brown hair pulled into pigtails and brown eyes wearing a typical blue Japanese sailor style girl's school uniform with the skirt reaching about knee-length dragged a boy with black hair slicked back and brown eyes wearing a green Japanese boy's school uniform and street shoes up to the aforementioned couple. 

"Ooooh, wonderful choice, Ame!!!" she cried cheerfully. "Inuyasha and Kikyo, it's so.... you!"

Kikyo/Ame grinned. "Why am I not surprised, Nxy? I figured Kiyoshi'd put up a fight about going as Gohan. I must say, this couple fits you two better, anyways."

"Of course, with how Nyx obsesses over Yusuke." drawled Inuyasha/Draco.

Yusuke/Kiyoshi grinned and sighed, looking relieved. "Man, I'm SO relieved that I didn't have to go as Gohan..."

"I'm glad you're happy, Yuu-chan!" said Keiko/Nyx with a grin.

"Don't call me that!" he whined.

Both Keiko/Nyx and Kikyo/Ame held out plates of cheese towards Yusuke/Kiyoshi at the same time and grinned identical evil grins as they both sang in a sotto voice:

"Want a little cheese to go with that whine?"

* * *

While that whole conversation was going on, one person was creeping around with an evil grin. 

'Heheheheh, Dracy, your MINE!!!'

This person had long black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a typical green Japanese sailor style girl's school uniform with the skirt reaching about mid-thigh and white shirt with a green collar and a red scarf tied underneath. In other words, she was Kagome/Varen (DUH!).

Just as she was about to pounce, she was distracted by someone yanking her by the arm.

"OW! Who the hell...?!" she froze, for there stood someone with short golden blonde hair wearing a blue shirt under a green hooded jacket and brown shorts.

"Uhhhh........... hi.....?" she twitched.

"Hello Varen."

Varen's eyes bugged out. "Xiang?! Why the HELL are you going as QUATRA!!!! You're... you're..."

"A girl? So what? You know what my favorite couple is, therefore I had to go as a guy."

Varen choked. "You're... you're kidding," she said weakly. "Dracy's gonna have a conniption!

"So? Oh, there's Gred! Gotta go! Just one word of warning. STAY AWAY FROM DRACO!!! Otherwise, you KNOW what Nyx'll do..." she trailed off, not needing to say anymore. Varen paled and gulped as Quatra/Xiang ran off to a boy with brown hair which covered his right eye, his other eye showing was brown, wearing a military top with black and silver buttons, white pants, and a black belt with silver hook. He was also wearing black boots that almost reached his knees. 

(giggle, I couldn't have a anime couples party without at least ONE yaoi couple, and that really is Xiang's favorite anime couple, so, there you go!) 

* * *

"Oh! Lookit Forge and Mione! Don't they look great?" Cried Keiko/Nyx.

The others looked just in time to see a girl with short brown hair with a single clip on one side and brown eyes wearing a half pink and half white shirt, Yellow shorts, and a white belt along with pink gloves that reached up to over halfway up her arm and are fingerless and have a hole in the back in both of the hands. The boy's hair was red and was short and spiked, and he was wearing a blue flamed jacket with white fuzz around the collar. The jacket was left open with a white top under the jacket and tucked into pants. He had on brown cargo pants that reach just above his knees and yellow gloves.

"Hello everyone!" Hikari/Hermione grinned.

"Great seeing you, Nyx! Looking forward to our next prank!" Daisuke/Forge laughed.

"You guys look awesome!" cried Kikyo/Ame.

"Thanks!"

"Oh man..." Keiko/Nyx groaned.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Who invited Weasel?" she growled.

"No!" everyone cried, disbelieving.

"Look!" she wailed.

And indeed, there he was, dressed in a baseball uniform with short black hair spiked up and three scars on his face, one in a line down his right eye and the other two creating a cross on his cheek. He was practically dragging a girl with blue hair in a short bob-cut and blue eyes who was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red dress that reached mid-thigh and a yellow tied around her neck, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else with anyone else .

"How'd he convince Lav to go with him?" Yusuke/Kiyoshi asked incredulously. Everyone shrugged, not knowing the answer themselves. Then, suddenly, Kikyo/Ame grinned evilly and pointed something out to Keiko/Nyx that had her laughing insanely and diabolically.

There, sneaking up behind Yamcha/Ron was a guy with medium-length black hair that was spiked up to almost a single point with midnight black eyes wearing blue spandex with short sleeves and white gloves along with matching white boots.

"Looks like Veggy-head's gonna re-claim his onna!" Keiko/Nyx cackled. Kikyo/Ame nodded enthusiastically, while comprehension and amusement dawned upon everyone else.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vegeta/Seamus stepped over the bruised and dazed Yamcha/Ron with a brightly grinning Bulma/Lavender attached to his arm. As he walked by Nyx's group they clapped appreciatively, and he flashed them a victory sign and grinned.

Keiko/Nyx sighed, still chuckling. "Man, this was way too fun. We gotta have parties like this more often."

Everyone else agreed.


	10. Christmas Animals Part I

Runs and hides from angry villagers armed with pitchforks, rotten eggs, blunt wooden spoons, and sporks I'M SORRY! I re-wrote this chapter about 4 times before I finally got this. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I was depressed for a while, and that mood was reflected in this story, which I didn't want. This story is supposed to be a kind of happy-go-lucky comedy, and the mood I was in just wouldn't let me write that. But still, that's no excuse for taking so long! does a Tohru-style (from Fruits Basket) rapid-bow) Gomen Nasai! Honto ni gomen!

Now to answer reviews:

Sweet-single: Hey, it's okay to have more than one pet! I never said you couldn't! If you'd look at the profiles on my website hinthintnudgenudge you'd see that Varen also has two pets as well, two ravens named Cloak and Dagger! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like what I've done with your character!

Simon: You again!? Heh, j/k. Another stalker, ne? Great! I can always use more. Once again, sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. sighs Yeah, I was disappointed in Kiyoshi-kun as well.

mystickrillen: Glad you like it. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh, and if you read this in time, don't forget to bring back my Kill Me, Kiss Me Volume 1 tomorrow!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters, or Fruits Basket and any of it's characters, nor do I own Kyo, Varen, Ame, or Xiang. I only own Nyx and General Charlie. That's it.**

Now, let the new chapter begin!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends  
  
By: Nyx Nitchi Malfoy, Pyrokitty

* * *

_December 25th, 4:58 AM, Slytherin Girls' Dorm_

A tranquil silence filled the air as six first-year girls, five Slytherins and one Ravenclaw who had stayed the night because... well... she wanted to, snoozed away. The silence was only occasionally broken by the soft snores and twisting and turning of Nyx and the loud purring of General Charlie. Five of the young girls had no idea of the horrors that were about to begin... as the clock... struck... five-o'clock.

"CHRISTMAS!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" the loud, shrilly excited voice of Sakura Li, dubbed 'Saki' by Nyx, cried out, tearing the tranquil atmosphere to pieces, her loyal tigers Reggie and Fluffy tearing along behind her. Three Slytherin girls and one Ravenclaw girl groaned at the way-too-early wakeup call. However, being the goddess of all sound sleepers, with a morning attitude to rival Yuki Souma's [1], Nyx continued to reside in Morpheus' [2] embrace.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode automatically knew that there was no way to possibly get back to sleep now, so they slinked off into the Slytherin Common Room. Kyo and Xiang stayed in the Dorm room, Xiang glaring daggers at Saki.

"You know, one of these days, I'm gonna kill her for that." Xiang growled angrily.

Kyo mumbled an agreement and Nyx continued to snore away peacefully, unaware of her chaotic surroundings.

Just then, as Saki ran by Nyx's bed, Nyx just so happened to stick out her leg, causing Saki to trip and go flying out of the dorm. As she flew, Reggie and Fluffy hurried after her to make sure she was alright. Kyo immediately jumped up and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Kyo and Xiang then gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, lemme in!"

* * *

Varen and Hermione walked out of the Ravenclaw Common Room and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room, Cloak and Dagger riding on each of Varen's shoulders. Just as they walked by the Gryffindor portrait entrance, Professor McGonagall walked out. 

"Ms. Ravenclaw! You shouldn't be walking around the castle with those... those creatures! Send them to the owlry immediately!"

Varen nodded to the birds, and they flew off, cawing angrily. Then the Ravenclaw girls continued on their way.

They soon reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, and Varen knocked. Professor Snape answered.

"Ms. Ravenclaw... and Ms. Granger... what ARE you doing here at this hour? Do you realize that some people are trying to SLEEP!?" he then sighed. "I'll let you in this time, since you are my goddaughter's friends."

Varen, who had been glaring at him, forced a smile, and then walked into the common room, Hermione following behind her. Then they continued onward to the girls' dorms.

When Varen saw Saki standing there screaming and pounding on the door, she simply tapped the girl on the shoulder, and once she had the girls attention, promptly gave her the glare-of-doom (c). Saki immediately stopped screaming, paled dramatically, and then rushed from the doorway, Reggie and Fluffy running behind her with their tails standing straight up and bristling, showing their fright.

Smiling smugly, Varen then knocked three sharp knocks. "Oi! Lemme in!"

The door was immediately opened, and Varen marched right in and over to the sleeping Nyx, and Hermione moved to stand with the other girls. Varen then kicked Nyx out of bed (literally). "Presents!" she said, pointing.

Nyx whined, and then gave a grunt/groan when General Charlie, a hefty 9 kilogram [3] cat, fell out of bed as well, and oh-so-conveniently landed back-first on Nyx's stomach.

"Cn't yu be a norm'l cat 'n land 'n yur feet?" Nyx wheezed/slurred.

"Meeooooooooow..." General Charlie drawled out lazily, doing a wonderful impression of a bored Draco. Nyx sighed and pushed General Charlie off of her, and stood up.

"I'll go get Kiyoshi-kun and Dracy-kitten," she muttered resignedly.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and everyone had finished opening their gifts. The girls were all admiring the gorgeous jewelry that Narcissa Malfoy had sent them, while Draco and Kiyoshi were obsessing over the brooms Lucius had sent them. [4] 

There was only one more package left, addressed to everyone in the group. Varen picked it up and opened it as everyone watched. It was a book. A HUGE book. They all gasped. However, it wasn't the size of the book that surprised them. No, it was the title.

To Be Continued...

* * *

[1] Okay, I'm obsessed. I just finished watching the Fruits Basket series about a week ago, and I'm in love! swoons over Prince Yuki and KyonKyon 

[2] Greek god of dreams.

[3] Approx. 20 lbs.

[4] Yes, I do remember that no first-years are supposed to have their own brooms, but I think Dumbledore will make an exception for Harry Potter and his best friend Draco Malfoy. Not to mention the amount of influence the Malfoy name has when it comes to getting something they want.

* * *

laughs evilly Yes, I know, e-VILE ending. Don't worry, though, it shouldn't take as long to update this time! I've got five projects I'm supposed to be doing for class. And you know what I do when that happens... I PROCRASTINATE BY WRITING FANFICTION!!! So, expect the next chapter soon! 


	11. Christmas Animals Part II

Sorry this took so long! I've been having major writers block. But, it's out now, and I have the next few chapters already planned out, so they shouldn't take as long. Onto reviews!  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Rain Tsukino: I'm so sorry I left you out!!! I did go back and fix it, tho, so I hope you're not too mad at me. And... your penguins and rabbits shall NEVER defeat my cat's and foxes (who are spiritually half-cat, so I control about half of them despite the fact that they are actually canines. Look at Naru-kun! He's all mine!! ;).  
  
mua-mua: Hey, my little sister has been caught watching South Park (where I got the idea from), and quoting things from it, and she's only just turned 5. 11 year olds aren't as naive as most people think. Trust me. I was reading NC-17 fanfictions at age 10, none-the-less 11. :sighs happily: Just think; in three months I'll legally be able to read the fanfictions that I've been reading for almost 7 years already... heheheheh.  
  
Devin: I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I did make him semi-nicer, but I'm trying to keep that bit of snarkyness there. I believe that most of that jerkyness is just a cover that all the Slytherins have. I mean, there truly cannot be that many evil people in the world that a whole house can be evil, don'tcha think?  
  
Devin: I'm glad you like it, but I'm sorry, as of now, I have no plans of Ron and Harry ever being friends. I just don't like Ron. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but that's just the way things are.  
  
emily: I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't like OCs... then don't read this. Point blank. End of story. This entire story centers around a bunch of them, and I'm not going to change it. The End.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own Kyo, Varen, Ame, or Xiang. The only person I own is Nyx. I also do not own X-Day. _

Last Time:  
  
_There was only one more package left, addressed to everyone in the group. Varen picked it up and opened it as everyone watched. It was a book. A HUGE book. They all gasped. However, it wasn't the size of the book that surprised them. No, it was the title._  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends  
Chapter 11 - Christmas Animals Part II  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Nyx gasped.  
  
"I can't believe Father would trust us with something like this!!" Draco cried.  
  
Nyx giggled. "You mean, trust YOU with it..."  
  
"Hey! I'm more trustworthy than you!"  
  
Just as the twins were really starting to get riled up, Ame snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!!!"  
  
They both snapped to attention. "Yes, MAMA!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY KIDS!!! AND IF YOU WERE, I'D GO OUT AND KILL MYSELF!!! (1)  
  
"WE MEANT MA'AM!!!!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"ANYWAY!!!" screamed Hermione. "What the heck are we going to do with this? This is TOTALLY against the rules..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" everyone else screamed at her.  
  
"Who cares if it's against the rules, it'll be awesome!" Varen said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?!" Kyo cried, unable to see from her point of view.  
  
Nyx grinned evilly. "It's a beautiful little book called, 'How to become Animagi in less than 6 years'... convenient, isn't it?"  
  
Kiyoshi and Xiang shared a grin. "What do you think you'll become?" Xiang asked everyone, causing thoughtful looks to come on everyone face.  
  
"A Rabbit," Ame said immeditately.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone cried. She blushed. "What's wrong with that?" she asked defensively.  
  
Everyone just gave her a look.  
  
Her defensive look immediately became devious. "Hey, with such a 'weak and defenseless' animal, I can sneak in somewhere, do something... then blame it on you!" She laughed insanely. "I'm an evil, evil child. Daddy would be proud!"  
  
Kiyoshi looked confused. "And you're dad is...?"  
  
Nyx and Draco interrupted. "DEAD!!! HE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
Ame blinked, then looked horrified. "THAT'S IT! DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! (2)"  
  
Kiyoshi looked scared. "Oooookaaaaaay..... ANYWAY!!"  
  
Everyone else immediately changed the subject.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
....whimper "Okay...."  
  
That's what Professor Severus Snape heard when he walked into the Slytherin common room. He walked over to figure out what it was... and saw Nyx and Ame standing over Draco threateningly as he reluctantly took a girl's magazine quiz. He sweatdropped, then quickly turned around and walked away, wanting no part of it.  
  
Draco snickered over the questions. "If you were involved in a plot to blow up your school, what would your reasoning be? What kind of stupid question is that? What kind of girl's magazine is this?"  
  
Nyx and Ame grinned. "Fangirl Otaku Weekly (3)." Ame replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"This week's issue is devoted to X-Day, a manga where 4 people plot to blow up the school." Nyx continued.  
  
"I... see...," Draco said, then began to actually take the test.  
  
"...c...c...c...b...a..." he muttered as he went along. He then looked at the bottom when he finished. "Who's Reichi?" He asked them.  
  
They both got hearts in their eyes. "Reichi! He's so cute... and he's a teacher!" Nyx swooned.  
  
"Here, read what it says about him at the bottom!" Ame said, stealing the magazine from him. "You are Reichi Katano, User Name "Jangalian"! You do not like to face the simple facts of life, and you're not interested in romance. Frankly, you just want to be left alone! You need to learn to speak your mind. If you're not interested in someone, tell them. If you are, speak up! Or you may lose something that would have made life much better." Ame then giggled. "THAT IS SO YOU!!" Nyx nodded in agreement.  
  
Draco stole the magazine back and read the magazine himself to make sure that she wasn't just making that up. When he finished, he gazed at the magazine in shock, slowly put it down, then walked away.  
  
"Heheheh, did you see the look on his face?!" Nyx laughed.  
  
"It was priceless!" Ame responded.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(1) This is an actual quote from her... rofl  
(2) Yes, this is forshadowing. And yes, I do suck at forshadowing. I don't care. This is a comedy/romance. Not a drama. ;  
(3) I made this magazine up... :sighs sadly: I wish there WAS a Fangirl Otaku Weekly... The test actually exists. I made it myself on Quizilla. It's called "X-Day Personality Quiz." Go check it out! My username on that site is "Nyx-Chan".


	12. The Day of Lovers Through the Eyes of a ...

I told you it wouldn't take as long! I wrote this entire chapter, 8 pages written, in a 30 minute period, during Child Development class... yawn I hate that class. 

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Nyx, General Charlie, and Faolan Tarmoon, and even him I don't completely own. Varen came up with the physical character design, and Ame helped me come up with his name._

* * *

Harry Potter and the Circle of Friends

Chapter 12 - The Day of Lovers Through the Eyes of a Feline

* * *

If was now February, and in two days the bane of the male species and the joy of the female species was approaching... Valentine's Day. All the girls loved it...  
  
"Oh man, this time of the year sucks!"  
  
...and all of the guys hated it...  
  
"Heh, think of all the candy I'm gonna get!"  
  
...or maybe not.  
  
Yes, the Malfoy twins had completely divided ideas of what Valentine's day was going to be like. Draco was loving it, because he knew he was going to get a ton-load of chocolate. Nyx, however...  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR, AME! ALL THAT CHOCOLATE, AND I NEVER GET ONE PIECE! NOT A ONE!!!"  
  
Ame was distracted by her own problems.  
  
'Should I give it to him? Will he even notice? What if he does, but he doesn't want it? Or, what if he doesn't even notice at all?! Oh, I don't know which would be worse!'  
  
Varen was totally layed back...  
  
"AAAAH! WHERE'D THE NOTE GO?! Ah, there it is. NOO!! THE CHOCOLATE'S MISSING! Oh, wait, no, it's there. THE RIBBON!!! **THE RIBBON!!!**  
  
...or not.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyo...  
  
'This one's for Gred, and it's gold and red! And this one's for Forge, and it's red and gold! Perfect, just as different as the people they're for!'  
  
...had two identical boxes in hand.  
  
Kiyoshi was...  
  
'Oh no, she won't like that, then she'll kill me. But, if I do that... no, no! Not that! It's horrible! Oh, man, forget this one, it's ruined! I've gotta buy another and start over! It's gotta be perfect, PERFECT!'  
  
Well, let's not get into that.  
  
Xiang was just laying in her bed, worrying too...  
  
'LA LA LA, VALINTINE'S DAY, CHOCO, CHOCO, CHOCO!!'  
  
...er, nevermind.  
  
So, as you can see, every one of the Hogwart's students had a different attitude to the holiday, as the day draws nearer... and nearer... and...

* * *

February 14th

It's here! Now, let's take a look into the minds of our favorite Hogwarts students...  
  
Draco: I'm gonna get candy! I'm gonna get candy!  
  
Nyx: IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
Ame: Should I? Shouldn't I? I CAN'T DECIDE!  
  
Varen: WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE...oh. There it is!  
  
Kyo: Oh, maybe Forge's looks better. Will Gred be angry?  
(A/N: WAKE UP! THEY'RE IDENTICAL!)  
  
Kiyoshi: No! NO! NOOO! IT'S RUINED! **RUINED!!!**  
  
Xiang: LA LA LA, CHOCO! LA LA LA, CHOCO!  
  
coughcough whoa... whatta trip. We've got one huge crisis to avoid.

* * *

Draco was standing in the hall, surrounded by girls, starting to twitch. 'This is not as fun as I thought...'  
  
Ame was standing to the side, STILL trying to decide whether to give the chocolate to her Valentine or not.  
  
Kyo was handing the Valentines to both the Weasley twins, who looked ecstatic.  
  
Xiang had about five boxes of chocolates from a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys, and was happily munching.  
  
Varen held the flawlessly wrapped package in her hands, and was looking around for her Valentine, when she was tapped on the sholder by a Hufflepuff guy.  
  
"Hey, Varen. This is for you." He held out a box of chocolates.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Thank you! Er..." she looked at her wrapped box... then held it out to him, blushing slightly. "This is for you, Faolan. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Faolan Tarmoon, Hufflepuff Quidditch Chaser, grinned.  
  
Nyx stood there, sulking. 'Of course, none for me. Not one..."  
  
Kiyoshi walked up to her, nervously twitching.  
  
"Oh... hey, Kiyo-kun. What's up?" she asked listlessly.  
  
"Er... here." He held out a box to her.  
  
Her eyes went shock wide. "For... for me?" she squeaked.  
  
He nodded, looking anxious.  
  
"Oh... thank you!" she glowed, and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and then ran off to save her brother from the now rabid fangirls.  
  
Kiyoshi just stood there, face red, and a little grin on his face.  
  
With Nyx's help, Draco escaped the fangirls only moderately scathed. As he started to storm off, he was stopped by a quiet cough. He turned to see Ame standing there.  
  
"Yeah." he grunted.  
  
"Er... um... here!" she thrust the box into his arms, then ran off with a hurried 'Happy Valentine's Day.' He looked at the box in his arms blinking rapidly... then flushed bright red.  
  
Watching from the shadows were two bright green, feline eyes. They seemed to smile, then disappeared as the owner walked away.  
  
Nyx was in the hallway chatting with Varen and Faolan when she felt something brush against her robes. She looked down. "General Charlie! What are you doing here?"  
  
He simply looked at her, then curled up in her arms and began to purr. She sighed, then went upstairs to put him to bed.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, he seemed to look at the little card on her Valentines gift that said, To Nyx, From Kiyoshi."  
  
...and his green, feline eyes appeared to smile.  
  
'crisis averted,' he thought.  
  
**_Tsuzuku_**


End file.
